monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Boto
Sweet and quite flirty, Rosita Maria "Rosa" Boto is the daughter of the Boto Cor-de-Rosa, a magical dolphin from Brazilian Mythology. Rosa has been recently transferred from a Brazilian school for monsters, and is way too excited to make some new friends in Monster High! Character Personality Rosa is as sweet as a strawberry smoochie. She's always gentle and kind with everyone, even with those who are rude and mean to her. She retributes rudeness with lovely words and warm smiles. A very friendly and clingy monster, Rosa is always up to make new buddies and give them lots of love and hugs. She loves to be close to people, what can often bother others, but they just get used to it once they become Rosa's friends. She's a loyal, fair and very dedicated friend. For her father having the fame of attracting people and leaving them behind when they are in love, everyone is a little bit suspicious of Rosa and frequently doubt her loyalty. This leads her to have a hard love life, with people not trusting her, and few friends for the same reason. Obviously it upsets her a lot, as she is actually a trustworthy and loyal monster and just wants to have friends near to her. Despite being the daughter of a monster who seduces and abandons, Rosa is probably the most loyal ghoul you'll ever meet. Inherting it from her dad, Rosa is quite a flirty ghoul. She loves to flirt with everyone, and is very attractive. While she does flirt with everybody, though, Rosa is romantic and looks forward finding the monster that she was meant to be with. It always looks like Rosa has been shot by a Cupid's arrow, with her romantic and sentimental way of dealing with monsters. (More TBA) Appearance Rosa is a very attractive, slender and tall girl with slightly tanned skin. She has curly, shoulder-length baby pink hair with bangs and rosy purple eyes. For her clothing, she prefers to stay close to her Brazilian Indian scaritage, including a lot of pink to her outfits. Monster Rosa is a Boto Cor-de-Rosa, a monster that is part of the Brazilian Folklore. The Boto is a intelligent Brazilian dolphin that turns into a handsome man in the nights of full Moon. He likes to appear in the traditional parties of June, normally called "festas juninas", in order to seduce young women. He then chooses the most beautiful girl of the party and take her to his river, where he impregnates her and abandons her right after that. Next morning, he comes back to his dolphin form. This legend is often used to justify pregnancy when the woman is not married. Relationships Family Rosa is the daughter of the infamous Boto Cor-de-Rosa and one of the women he impregnated. Her father did fall in love with Rosa's mother, and that is the reason he chose Rosa to take his legacy instead of his other children. Rosa does get along with both her parents, but was mainly raised by her mother, and therefore, is closer to her. She loves her father dearly as well and is proud to be the "chosen one" to hold his title. Friends TBA - Needs friends~! Romance TBA - Open for ships! Pet Cuca is Rosa's sparkly pink jellyfish. Both like to swim together and, despite jellyfishes being supposed to be eaten by dolphins, Rosa would never do that. She considers Cuca to be one of her best friends. Outfits TBA Trivia * Rosa's birthday is March 14th. ** Right nine months after June, when the Boto seduced Rosa's mother. * Rosa was born in Amazonia, Brazil. * She speaks with a slight Brazilian accent. * Rosa speaks Brazilian Portuguese, Spanish and many Brazilian Indian languages. * "Rosita" is the Spanish diminutive for "Rosa". ** "Rosa" is Portuguese for Pink or for rose. ** Therefore, Rosa's name means "Little Pink" or "Little Rose". Fully, her name means "little pink dolphin". * Rosa gets annoyed at monsters calling her "Rose", as her name should be pronounced in its Portuguese way. * TBA! Category:Females Category:Boto Category:Original Characters Category:Brazilian